Emotions
by Ditzgirl123
Summary: Bonnie considers giving up her powers when the price gets steeper than she's willing to pay. Can Damon stop her?


**Title**: Emotions

**Pairings:** Bamon

**Summery**: Bonnie considers giving up her powers when the price gets steeper than she's willing to pay. Can Damon help? Writtan for the Bamon Drabble party on LJ. Prompt: "Bonnie want to give up her powers, Damon does everything in his power to stop her"

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them...though my birthday is coming up if anyone wants to gift me Damon for a night ;)

**Emotions**

Hands shaking and out of breath, Bonnie let herself fall to her knees. This vision was worse than any of the others had been, and she knew it was only going to get worse. With the way her head was pounding, and the fact she was forcing down bile, she knew there was no way she could continue this. Her Grams had warned her there was always a price to pay, and that the price was steeper for some. This wasn't how her life was supposed to be, this couldn't become her normal. A year ago she was happy, now she was a freak with powers that didn't always work and visions that laid her out.

She glanced at the book on her desk, but didn't have the energy to actually get up and get it. She lifted her hand and concentrated on floating it to her, but she felt her magic sizzle and fade out instead. Great, apparently she was so tired that even her magic wasn't working. God, what was even the point of this? The visions did nothing more than terrify her with images that were out of focus, moving too fast, and just didn't make sense. She knew something was coming, but what it was she couldn't tell.

Closing her eyes for just a moment, she pretended that she was out with Carolyn tonight at the Grill, dressed up and getting hit on by normal boys. She would stay out late, maybe sneak a drink, and creep in her bedroom window at an indecent hour. But no, reality set back in and she was just laying on her bedroom floor alone, exhausted and just worn out. Groaning she pushed herself back to her feet and grabbed the book before laying on the bed.

Flipping idly she looked for anything new that could try, that would help with the headaches. She had tried a lot of the spells, potions, and meditations in the book, but nothing had helped so far. The wording on one page made her stop the flipping. 'Binding powers'…How come she hadn't ever thought of that before, or even seen it? Glancing through the hand written text, she saw that it was such a simple and permanent solution to this whole thing. To be able to give the powers up would take away all her problems. No more nasty visions, and nasty potions that followed. Just a normal teenage life.

She put her head down on the pillow and just relaxed for a moment, doing her best to ignore the pounding in her head. Could she really do it, just give it up? There was a tapping on her window, and she sighed. "Go 'way!" She yelled, or at least tried to with her throat being so scratchy. She knew it was Damon, who else had to always be so damn clichéd. I mean really, he couldn't of called? The tapping continued and she threw a pillow over her head to tune out the noise. He had to go away sooner or later. If there was a real emergency Elena would call, not send Damon. With a rush of air, the pillow was suddenly off her face and Damon stood before her.

"I was being polite by knocking Bon Bon, The least you could do is acknowledge my presence." Damon said, eyes locked on her surprised ones. He stood at the foot of the bed, looking entirely too comfortable in her bedroom for her liking.

She sat up quickly, ignoring the nausea that still hadn't gone away, and glared at the man before her. "How the hell did you get in here?" She'd made it a point to never invite Damon in her house before. He may work with them on occasion, but there was no way she trusted him to not kill her when she stopped being convenient.

"Funny story," Damon started, plopping himself down on the bed across from her, still holding her pillow. "I stopped by when your Dad was home this morning, and when I explained that I was Stefan's guardian he invited me in for coffee. Seems you've failed to advise him on the presence of vampires in this town, and the importance of-"

"Damon if you hurt my father, I will-"

"Turn me into a ball of flames, make me regret it, and other wonderful and ineffective threats. I got it." He rolled his eyes, then spied the book on the bed between them. "Ooh, did I interrupt you practicing witchy things?" He asked, picking up the grimoire.

"Damon, give me that now!" She tried to yank the book back but moved too fast, and that damn double vision came back. She put a hand on the side of her head and tried to massage it away. "I'm really not in the mood for you right now, can't you go bother anyone else?" She asked, wishing he would just leave so she could just take a bath and de-stress. He was quiet for a moment too long, and she opened her eyes to see him reading the passages with a frown.

"Were you really thinking of giving up your powers?" He asked incredulously, watching her face carefully.

Bonnie thought carefully for a moment before replying with a whispered "Yes." She hadn't realized how ready she was to really give it up, until now.

"Well that's just stupid." He replied, slapping the book shut. "Do you know how many people would kill to have the power you have?"

"Let them have it Damon. I'm done, I can't do this anymore." Her eyes met his dead on, not understanding why he was suddenly exuding such anger. "It's my choice, and I choose to be a normal teenager."

"You think it's better to have no power? To lose the ability to protect those you love, to protect yourself?"

"What I would be losing is the mind numbing headaches, the terrifying visions, and maybe I can stop thinking that I'm going to die just like Grams did." Her voice is getting louder with every word now and she lurches to her knees, eye level with him and shoves him in the chest. "You have no idea Damon, what it's like to wake up on the floor because you tried a spell and the backlash knocks you out." She shoves him again, frustrated when he didn't even move.

"So this is because you're scared then?" He asks, voice taunting. "You're afraid that you can't _handle _it? God, you are so childish, just wanting to throw it all away. You know what?" He asks, egging her on. "I think you're just not trying hard enough." He gets up on his knees now, towering over her. "I think if you wanted it bad enough, you could have anything you wanted."

He grabs her wrist mid slap and she tries to draw on enough magic to singe him, but it doesn't work and she sees the dare lingering in his eyes. "Get your hands off me." She demands, pissed at him and at her own inability to control her magic. He doesn't listen and she tries to get off the bed. His other hand grabs her shoulder and refuses to let her move. "I don't know what you think you're trying to accomplish, but this is-" He cuts her off as she struggles to release herself.

"Do you see how helpless you are right now without magic?" He asks, fingers tightening on her skin just slightly, letting her feel his strength. "I could do anything I wanted to, and you couldn't stop me." He leans his head in close and brings his mouth to her ear, tickling it with his breath. "I could drain you dry, and then walk across the hall to your fathers room and drai-" That was as far as he got before he was thrown off of her and slamming into the wall.

She got off the bed, power swirling around her, as she walked towards him. "Don't you dare threaten my famil-"

"Bonnie," He cut her off, still slouched on the floor. "Your magic's back." He gave her a weak smirk before running his hands over his chest to test for broken ribs.

He was right, she could feel it flowing through her veins again. It felt stronger somehow. "What, I mean how did-" She glanced around the room, seeing random objects just levitating around. She raised her hand, and lowered it and all the items went back to their original spots. "What did you do?" She asked Damon, who was standing up and brushing tiny bits off plaster off his pants.

"Magic is ruled by your emotions Bonnie, surely your grams taught you that." He stood in front of her, and brushed a stray curl behind her ear. "I mean, there were a few ideas I had that involved you naked, and getting very passionate." He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. "But I figure we'll save those for next time." She goes to hit him again, but he just captures her hand, holding it for a moment before releasing it. "Your desire to protect those you love will fuel your magic when you need it."

"So, you did that on purpose?" She asked, uncomfortable with him in her personal space. "How did you know…" She looked into his blue eyes, and almost forgot what she was asking.

"I know more about you then you think." He replied softly, staring at her for a moment before sauntering back over to the window. "And you can do this Bonnie, trust me." His eyes are intense for a moment and it looks like he wants to say something else, but he doesn't.

Bonnie blinks and he's gone. The open window the only indication he was there. Sitting on the bed, with her arms wrapped around her knees, she stares at the grimoire. It's still open to the page on binding powers, but suddenly it doesn't look like the right answer anymore. She closes the book, lays down again and notices how her pillow smells like Damon now. Confused as to why that seems to comfort her, she closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep. Maybe tomorrow she'll stop by the boarding house, see what else Damon seems to know about her.

**A/N Gotta love kinda caring yet still snarky and mean Damon...He knows how to get a job done!**


End file.
